Nintendo eShop
) | website = Online Nintendo 3DS }} The Nintendo eShop }} is a digital distribution service powered by the Nintendo Network for the Nintendo 3DS, Wii U, and by a dedicated online infrastructure for the Nintendo Switch. Launched in June 2011 on the Nintendo 3DS, the eShop was enabled by the release of a system update that added the functionality to the Nintendo 3DS's HOME Menu. It is the successor to both the Wii Shop Channel and DSi Shop. Unlike on the Nintendo 3DS, the eShop was made available on the launch date of the Wii U, although a system update is required in order to access it.Wii U Will Require Day One Update for Key Features – Wii U News @ Nintendo Life. Nintendolife.com. Retrieved on 23 August 2013. It is also a multitasking application, which means it is easily accessible even when a game is already running in the background through the system software, though this feature is exclusive to the Wii U and the Nintendo Switch. The Nintendo eShop features downloadable games, demos, applications, streaming videos, consumer rating feedback, and other information on upcoming game releases. Features The Nintendo eShop icon appears as part of the HOME Menu on the Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, and Nintendo Switch. It requires an Internet connection to access. Initially, the two versions of the Nintendo eShop between the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U were independent of each other. Whilst this still remains largely true, after the implementation of Nintendo Network ID for the Nintendo 3DS, users that register the same ID account between both systems (currently at one time per console) could share certain data between both versions of the eShop, such as a combined funds balance, home address, saved credit and debit card information, wish list entries, and (formerly) linked Club Nintendo accounts. With the release of the Nintendo Switch version of the Nintendo eShop, balance stored on a Nintendo Network ID can be shared or transferred to a Nintendo Account to be spent on the Nintendo Switch. The eShop stores a record of all downloads and purchases, allowing users to re-download previously purchased software at no additional charge, provided the software is still available on the eShop. Downloads can be started immediately, or they can be queued up and be pushed to the console while it is not in use or when the eShop application is not running. Users upgrading from a Nintendo DSi system can transfer their previous DSiWare purchases to the Nintendo 3DS, with limited exceptions, such as ''Flipnote Studio and the DSi web browser. A December 2011 update enabled a similar feature allowing users to transfer their purchases between 3DS systems.3DS November Firmware Update Detailed | RipTen Videogame Blog. Ripten.com (21 October 2011). Retrieved on 2013-08-23. Prior to the implementation of Nintendo Network ID for the Nintendo 3DS in December 2013, only five transfers between Nintendo 3DS systems were permitted. The limit on system transfers has since been permanently waived. Currency Unlike the Wii Shop Channel and the DSi Shop services, which use Nintendo Points for purchases, the Nintendo eShop lists pricing in the appropriate regional currencies, such as dollars and euros. Accounts can be funded using either credit cards or prepaid cards purchased in stores. Multitasking The Nintendo eShop can be accessed any time via the HOME menu screen, even when a game is already running. This feature, however, is only available on Wii U and Nintendo Switch. Background downloading is also possible via SpotPass while using any other application on the Wii U or Nintendo Switch, and while in Sleep Mode on Nintendo 3DS. Currently, 10 downloads can be queued at a time. The status of the downloads can be checked on the HOME menu under the "Download Manager". If notifications are activated, a pop-up message will appear in the top right corner of the screen to notify the user that a download is finished. Ratings The Nintendo eShop supports user reviews of games, applications, and other media. After an eShop title has been acquired and used for at least one hour, users can then submit a review consisting of a crescent range of one to five "stars", representing the title's quality. Users can also categorize games by age and gender, and as being suitable for either hardcore or casual gamers. The Wii U has Miiverse integration for user reviews on the Nintendo eShop. Deluxe Digital Promotion and Nintendo Network Premium On September 13, 2012, during a Japanese Nintendo Direct presentation, Satoru Iwata introduced a new dimension to Nintendo's online offering, called Deluxe Digital Promotion (North America)/Nintendo Network Premium (Europe, Australia and Japan). It was a loyalty program similar to PlayStation Plus offered on PlayStation Network and Xbox Live Gold on Xbox Live. Consumers who purchase the Wii U Deluxe Pack in North America, or the Wii U Premium Pack in Europe and Japan, will receive a free two-year subscription to this service which lets Wii U owners receive points for each digital purchase. Members who buy games and apps through the Wii U Nintendo eShop will receive ten percent of the price back in the form of Nintendo Points, which can subsequently be put towards future online purchases on both the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS eShop. The promotion was available through March 31, 2015. The program was discontinued on April 1, 2015 and the URL just leads to a discontinuation message and the reader gets a URL redirecting to Nintendo's official website. The service was never fully implemented beyond its promotional period, albeit succeeding the program My Nintendo features a similar concept for anyone who links their Nintendo Network ID to their Nintendo Account profile, where users can earn Gold Points via any Nintendo eShop purchase and redeem them for full downloads or discount coupons available. List of available content The following types of games, applications and media are available to download from the Nintendo eShop (or Wii Shop Channel in the Wii U's Wii Mode): Download Software An extension of the WiiWare and DSiWare series of downloadable software, these titles have been specifically created to utilize the capabilities of the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS respectively. These can be applications, videos, or games. Retail titles The majority of Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, and Nintendo Switch, as well as select Wii retail software titles are available to download via the Nintendo eShop. The first of these titles was New Super Mario Bros. 2, which launched on the Nintendo 3DS eShop alongside its retail release in August 2012. A system update in March 2013 allowed players to transfer save data from a physical version of a game to a download version.3DS system update restores eShop, Game Notes access for some users – Gaming News. Digital Spy (5 April 2013). Retrieved on 2013-08-23. Download-only titles Any video game company, notably independent video game developers, may publish their own games via the Nintendo eShop as download-only software for the Nintendo 3DS, Wii U, and Nintendo Switch. Various titles, which may be sold as retail games in some regions, might be released as download-only software in others for various reasons, such as cost-effective localisation. 3D Classics 3D Classics are a series of NES/Famicom, Arcade Sega Mega Drive/Genesis and Sega Master System/SG-1000 games remade with added 3D functionality and updated features, although the overall graphics retain their original art style and appearance. These titles are exclusive to the Nintendo 3DS family of systems. Add-on content Add-on content includes downloadable content (DLC) or microtransactions to augment existing titles, the addition of new features, and patches. This content can both be free to download or purchasable. Add-on software can be added to both downloadable and physical games, and be purchased either individually or via in-game stores. Demos As of December 6, 2011, a system update upgraded the service to feature downloadable demos of retail games and eShop games. Developers have the option to limit access to demos, such as limiting the number of plays available to the user. When the number of plays reaches zero, the demo cannot be opened. The first paid demo was released in Japan on August 4, 2011,ニンテンドー3DS｜謎惑館 音の間に間に 第一話「光る目」｜Nintendo. Nintendo.co.jp. Retrieved on 23 August 2013. and free demos were further released in Japan on December 27, 2011The Five 3DS Game Demos Aren't Unlimited. Some Are Nice, Though. Kotaku.com. Retrieved on 23 August 2013. and in North America on January 19, 2012. As of December 9, 2013, Nintendo Network IDs were implemented onto the Nintendo 3DS, becoming required for downloading free demos from the eShop. Software updates Software updates, more commonly known as patches, have been available on both Nintendo 3DS, since April 25, 2012,McWhertor, Michael. (21 April 2012) Nintendo 3DS Firmware Update Adding Folders, Game Patches | Side Mission. GameTrailers. Retrieved on 2013-08-23. and Wii U, since November 18, 2012,Wii U – System Update. Nintendo.com. Retrieved on 23 August 2013. via a system update. These system updates gave the ability to patch downloadable titles, as well as retail games, through both the Nintendo eShop and HOME Menu. These patches have the main purpose of fixing security vulnerabilities and other bugs, and improving the usability or performance. Patches can also be downloaded while using other applications via the systems' Download Manager. Virtual Console , sometimes abbreviated as VC, is a specialized section of the Nintendo eShop online service that allow players to purchase and download games and other software for Nintendo's Wii U and Nintendo 3DS consoles. Wii U The Wii U uses the Wii U Menu and Nintendo eShop to access and purchase Virtual Console titles, respectively. Virtual Console games on the Wii U can be suspended and users can also create save states anytime. The GamePad is only compatible with these titles through Off-TV Play. Currently, select titles from the NES, SNES, Nintendo 64, Game Boy Advance, and Nintendo DS libraries are available for purchase on the eShop. Most of the Virtual Console library available on the original Wii is also available on Wii U, but only through the implementation of the console's "Wii Mode" and Wii Shop Channel, to access and purchase Virtual Console titles. Wii Virtual Console games cannot be controlled using the Wii U GamePad, albeit the current versions of the system software support displaying Wii Virtual Console games on the GamePad screen, as if playing any other Wii game. Nintendo 3DS The Nintendo 3DS uses the Home Menu and Nintendo eShop to access and purchase Virtual Console titles, respectively. Virtual Console games on the Nintendo 3DS can be suspended and users can also create save states anytime. Currently, titles from the Game Boy, Game Boy Color, Game Boy Advance (For Nintendo 3DS Ambassadors only) NES, SNES (New Nintendo 3DS exclusive), Sega Game Gear, and Turbografx16 (Japan only) are available for purchase on the eShop. Twenty free NES and GBA games are available to 3DS owners who became eligible in the Ambassador's program (users who logged onto the Nintendo eShop prior to August 12, 2011, and did not format their personal eShop details). Special features in this interpretation of the Virtual Console allow players to create Restore Points, temporarily saving the game state for use later, and the optional ability to view games in their original resolution accompanied with special borders or templates. GBA Ambassador games like Nintendo DS and DSi games and DSiWare can be displayed at their original screen resolution but don't support: Sleep Mode (Certain GBA games can be put into sleep mode by button combinations or in menu options), Restore Points, Home Menu functionality, SpotPass, StreetPass, Multiplayer, and Auto Brightness (New Nintendo 3DS models only). WiiWare WiiWare, for the Wii video game console, has been available for the Wii U since launch day, when an update added support for the Wii Shop Channel's library of WiiWare games. Unlike the Nintendo 3DS, WiiWare software is only available for download on the Wii U through Wii Mode, not the Nintendo eShop. Similarly to using Wii software on the Wii U, WiiWare can only be played in its original resolution, via Wii Mode, and Wii U Home Menu functionality is disabled whilst WiiWare software is being played. There are over 450 downloadable games available in North America . Initially all titles, with sole exception of LostWinds, were made available on the Wii U. LostWinds had since been patched and made available for transfer and purchase on the Wii U. Nintendo has yet to reveal the fate of the WiiWare library in the future. DSiWare DSiWare, for the Nintendo DSi handheld game console has been available for the Nintendo 3DS since June 2011, when an update added support for the Nintendo eShop service which contains most of the DSi Shop's library of DSiWare games. With a few exceptions for certain games or applications such as Flipnote Studio and the DSi Internet Browser, the majority of existing DSiWare software is available for download on the Nintendo 3DS through the Nintendo eShop. Similar to using Nintendo DS software, DSiWare can be optionally viewed in its original resolution and Home Menu functionality, SpotPass, StreetPass, Auto Brightness (New Nintendo 3DS only) and 3D Functionality is disabled whilst DSiWare software is being played. There are over 550 downloadable DSiWare games available in North America as of January 2016. DSiWare games and software on the Nintendo eShop are largely priced near-identically as on the original DSi Shop. Online functionality has been defunct in DSiWare titles due to the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection service ceasing operations as of May 20, 2014. Video services The Nintendo eShop offers a wide range of video streaming applications, which correspond to third party streaming services. Some of these services' applications are only available for download on Nintendo 3DS because every Wii U ships preloaded with Netflix, Hulu, and Prime Video applications. These streaming services are available independently from Nintendo Network services. Additionally, some videos can either be downloaded to the system's memory through SpotPass. On the Nintendo 3DS, many of these videos are offered in autostereoscopic 3D; on the Wii U, only 2D high definition videos are available. The exact content available varies by region. Canceled Services: * SpotPass TV – ceased operations on June 20, 2012.SpotPass TV Canceled in Japan – News. Nintendo World Report. Retrieved on 23 August 2013. * Eurosport – ceased operations on December 31, 2012.Nintendo/Eurosport 3DS app to see support end in 2013 | GoNintendo – What are YOU waiting for?. GoNintendo (18 December 2012). Retrieved on 2013-08-23. * Nintendo Show 3D – last episode aired on March 28, 2013.Nintendo Show 3D comes to an end | GoNintendo – What are YOU waiting for?. GoNintendo. Retrieved on 23 August 2013. * Nintendo Unleashed (Official Nintendo Magazine) (United Kingdom only) – Last episode aired sometime in 2014 Nintendo Unleashed (Official Nintendo Magazine) Nintendo Unleashed was a video gaming online magazine published by Future Publishing for Nintendo Network. It is produced by the team behind the Official Nintendo Magazine and features video reviews and previews and footage of upcoming and recently released Nintendo games. Episodes are released monthly on the Nintendo eShop, Nintendo Channel and YouTube where users can watch all the latest news, reviews and previews of Wii, Wii U, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS and Virtual Console games. The show's original name and format was called "Nintendo TV".Nintendo TV – Episode 1. YouTube (16 December 2011). Retrieved on 2013-08-23. The show ended sometime in 2014, before the Official Nintendo Magazine ceased publication. Nintendo Show 3D Nintendo Show 3D was a video gaming online show produced by Nintendo and hosted by Jessie Cantrell. It featured video previews and footage of upcoming and recently released Nintendo 3DS retail and digital game titles. Episodes were released every two weeks on the Nintendo eShop free of charge. This series was exclusive to North American Nintendo 3DS consoles.Nintendo eShop Official Site – Videos . Nintendo.com. Retrieved on 23 August 2013. Nintendo Show 3D released its last episode on March 28, 2013, two years after the North American release of the original Nintendo 3DS. Nintendo eShop News Japan exclusive news video conferences hosted by Satoru Iwata.[Chotto Nintendo Direct Nintendo eShop News 2013.1.25]. YouTube (25 January 2013). Retrieved on 2013-08-23.[Chotto Nintendo Direct Wii U Nintendo eShop News 2013.2.6]. YouTube (5 February 2013). Retrieved on 2013-08-23. Short films The Nintendo eShop offers a wide range of downloadable video content for the Nintendo 3DS. These videos are mostly offered in 3D, and are downloaded right to the system's storage. In order to produce and distribute these short films, Nintendo has partnered with companies such as Breakthru Films, Black Box Productions, Atlantic Productions, Ka-Ching Cartoons and DreamWorks Animation. In the future, Nintendo also plans to expand this video distribution service to even larger companies like DreamWorks, bringing exclusive content to Nintendo 3DS and Wii U owners.Nintendo Partners with DreamWorks Animation for Exclusive 3DS Video Content. The Hollywood Reporter (4 October 2011). Retrieved on 2013-08-23. See also *Nintendo Network *PlayStation Store *Xbox Games Store Notes References Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo eShop Category:Nintendo Network Category:Online-only retailers of video games Category:Internet properties established in 2011 Category:Wii U